Electrobull 1.0
OVERVIEW * Ok, so Nanovor can't talk. Not really. Their "talking" is just making some weird noises, but some practically "talk" your ear off. Not Electrobull, though. This guy is SILENT. It's the scary-looking mammoth bouncer that you see outside of clubs or the security guard that looked like he escaped from his day job as a wrestler. With some of the quieter Nanovor, you could easily write this off as them being "introspective" or "plotting your demise using nuclear monkey missiles" or whatnot. Electrobull? I don't think it's running on all cylinders, if you get what I'm sayin'. Ok, ok...it's dumb. But who cares? This guy is named Electrobull for a reason. You don't ask a bull to do your homework. You just let it out onto the battlefield and watch the mayhem ensue. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Speaking of strategy, Electrobull doesn't require all that much, meaning that you can plunk it down on the battlefield at almost any time and be pleased. It works great as a shocktrooper--the guys in war who go in fast and hit hard to cause as much mayhem as possible. It ain't subtle, but that's not its thing. When you first get in, use Gore and then follow up next round with its Dig In override. Then start slamming your opponent with alternating Gore and Bull Zap attacks. Offensive players love Dig In, because it's cheap but super effective with their already-strong Magnamods. They just pop in Electrobull and use Dig In to turn their swarm into jackhammers powered by nuclear engines. COUNTER TACTICS * Use Attacks That Ignore Armor! Electrobull thinks it's so tough with its heavy armor, but you know better! Start with a couple of light attacks from Spike Spine 1.0's Charge until you have enough energy to use Doom Blade 3.0's Guillotine. The attack will ignore armor and slaughter Electrobull! * Use Mods to Take Away Its Strength! Electrobull may try and Dig In, but you won't let that happen. Bring out your team of Phase Stormers. Start with a 1.0 and hit Electrobull with a quick Whammy. Then, swap in your 3.0 and use Windchill. Electrobull's Strength will decrease significantly. * Take Advantage of Its Lack of Speed! Hexites are one speedy family. Start out with Spike Spine 1.0 and Charge Electrobull 1.0 just twice; Spike Spine will still be alive. You'll have enough energy for a big hit with Battle Kraken 2.0 and Tentacle Zap. Electrobull will have barely any health left, so swap in Spike Spine for the last hit. Spike Spike won't even take any damage that round: Electrobull will be too slow to attack before getting splatted! ORIGINS * Easily one of the least intelligent Nanovor encountered thus far, Electrobull seems little more than an "animal" when compared to others. I've even floated the idea that Electrobull may in fact be something like a domesticated beast, gaining intelligence at a considerably slower rate than the rest, but still highly effective as a predator. Electrobulls must have had long standing problems with Hexites in the distant past. Perhaps Electrobull "herds" were preyed upon by Hexites and they evolved to help defend themselves against this particular family. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible Evolutions: * Electrobull 2.0 * Electroshield 1.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod